Data can be broadcast over a satellite radio channel. In particular audio information is broadcast with accompanying data. Satellite radio provides a high bandwidth channel enabling data services. Along with audio content satellite radio operators are broadcasting increasing amounts of supplemental data.
Satellite radio subscribers have interest in only a select portion of the data broadcast over satellite radio. Limited methods exist for providing only the data of interest to a subscriber and displaying that data for the subscriber. Current satellite radio receivers have limited display capabilities and may not have the processing power necessary to extract only that select portion of the data that is of interest to the subscriber.
Software for telematics systems and satellite radio receivers is more costly to develop and implement than software for portable devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and PC based systems. A PDA or PC platform provides a standardized application platform on which to provide an application for managing satellite broadcast data. Distribution channels for these platforms currently exist, for example, a user can install an application on a PDA or PC by simply downloading it directly from the internet. Satellite radio receivers and telematics units require specialized update services to maintain embedded software.
As an alternative to satellite broadcast data, data can be transmitted over cellular connections. Higher latencies and higher transmission costs as compared to a satellite radio transmissions limit the cellular connection.
Portable processing devices, such as PDAs, can connect to public and private networks using one of the many LAN hotspots being implemented around the world. These hotspots allow the portable processing device to access content when the device is within the limited coverage area provided by the hotspot. LAN hotspots are not available nor are they feasible for delivering content to a person while that person is traveling in a mobile vehicle.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for providing personalized services to a mobile vehicle that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.